


Midnight Cravings

by PunishedVarmint



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Hair-pulling, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: In the aftermath of the Darkshore warfront, Tyrande Whisperwind and her loyal Sentinels must find a way to unwind from the fatigue of battle. With all the Kaldorei men busy securing their defenses, the High Priestess of Elune turns to the spoils of war to satisfy her itch.





	1. To Find One Most Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

The entire span of Darkshore was now all but secured. Kaldorei forces fell upon the entrenched Horde menace like hungry nightsabers thirsty to enact vengeance for Teldrassil. Blessed by the light of Elune and led by Tyrande Whisperwind with her great and terrifying new powers as the Night Warrior, the night elves successfully routed the Horde army, pushing them northward into the coastline and separating them from any possibility of reinforcements from Ashenvale in the south. Tyrande had sent Maiev to finish off the stranglers and cement their hold on the Kaldorei homeland. She knew that the warden’s appetite for battle outweighed her own; even the awesome power of the Night Warrior couldn’t match the bloodlust of a Watcher.

Instead, Tyrande knew it was her duty to hold back and tend to the rest of her people, those injured and weary from endless fighting through the long moon-eclipsed night. Having fulfilled her duty as a warrior, she now returned to her duty as the High Priestess of Elune. Although the midnight black eyes of the Night Warrior still remained, Tyrande traded out her battle garb for the familiar white gown with its glowing runes and accentuated jewelry. Her long turquoise hair, previously constrained in pigtails for battle, now flowed gracefully down her back. Dressed as a leader of her people once more rather than an instrument of vengeance, the Kaldorei matriarchy turned her attention to providing that which her people needed most: rest and relaxation.

Which is precisely what brought these five orcs to stand before her. Each of them had been lined up as if on display, some obediently while others still resisted. They all had their hands bound behind them in iron manacles that were more than strong enough for their impressive orcish strength, but the night elves certainly weren’t going to let their guard down around any of these Horde barbarians. A full squad of Tyrande’s finest, Sentinel’s handpicked and forged in the fires of a thousand years of warfare, encircled the orcs with glaives at the ready and their glowing eyes watching and waiting for any opportunity, any slightest hint of disobedience to give them the excuse they needed to cut down these brutes. Shandris Feathermoon, Tyrande’s adoptive daughter and general of the Sentinel army, also stood nearby and watched silently.

Tyrande looked over each of the orcs with a critical eye. Even though they all wore dirty blood-soaked rags and tabards for clothing, she could easily make out their well-defined muscles and hulking masculine physique. But most important of all were notable bulges in their trousers that drew the occasional glance from every woman present. “Is this all you could find?” she asked.

“Yes, mother,” replied Shandris. “As I’m sure you know, taking an orc captive isn’t easy. They’d rather fight to the death than suffer the dishonor of imprisonment. We have many trolls, tauren, and goblins, but these are all the orcs we could round up.”

The priestess of Elune frowned disapprovingly. While she had no particular qualms with any of the offerings before her, she would have preferred to a wider variety from which to choose. But there was no point in lamenting the circumstances, and so Tyrande gave a curt nod to a pair of Sentinels standing nearby. “Very well. Undress them.”

The night elf warriors immediately went to work ripping the clothing from the men’s bodies. Each orc stood still as a statute as they were debased in front of their captors, stripped of any remaining dignity they might have had as prisoners of war. When each green-skinned male had been made as naked as the day they were born, Tyrande stepped forward and began her inspection. One by one she went down the line, pausing briefly at each orc to look into their eyes with her own midnight black stare. Some met her gaze defiantly, others looked down in shame, but the fire that burned within was not the sole metric by which she judged them. When she reached the fifth and final orc, Tyrande turned around and went back for another pass, running her palm flat against the wide pectorals of their chests. “Strong and hard. I expect no less from any orc.” A sly and knowing smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth, “But let’s see just how hard you can get.”

She dropped down into a comfortable crouch, her firm ass just touching the back of her heels, which put her head at the perfect height to fully inspect their equipment. The captured orcs saw a sight that none of them thought they’d ever see in their lifetimes: High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind herself, leader and matriarch of the Kaldorei, reaching forward and gently grasping the first orc’s soft cock in her hands. Without hesitation, she leaned forward and tested his flavor with a gentle flick of her tongue against the mushroom-tipped head. In immediate reaction, the green cock swelled to full mast, red-hot blood pumping through his veins at the feel of a woman’s touch – a night elf no less! Tyrande hummed with amusement. Orcs, humans, dwarves, elves, they were all the same; give them the slightest tease of carnal delight and they respond with eagerness no matter the situation. Yet she somewhat admired the orcish race in just how capable they proved in that department, how warm and satisfying his impressive member felt in her hand. Tyrande could only wonder how good this impressive specimen would feel inside her womanhood, but for now she’d have to settle for her mouth.

The orc jumped slightly once he felt Tyrande’s lips descend upon his cockhead. The sound of wet kisses filled the chilly night air as the night elf matron greedily took her fill, but this small taste wasn’t nearly enough to scratch that burning itch. Still, Tyrande had to remind herself that she wasn’t here to enjoy herself. Not yet. This was merely a test, rather an audition of sorts to find the one most worthy of her attention. Knowing full well that she was only prolonging her own satisfaction, the priestess open her mouth wide and enveloped his enormous girth with her soft lips. The orc shuddered in response, his knees slightly buckling from the impromptu blowjob. For Tyrande, it felt good to bring these monstrous orcs under her thrall – to make them understand their place beneath the Kaldorei – but it didn’t feel nearly as good as the taste of a thick, hot cock filling her mouth. Her head bobbed along his shaft, each push forward taking an extra inch into her warm mouth, and obscene slurping sounds gushed from the mouth of Elune’s chosen.

She didn’t stay for long. Tyrande spent only enough time on this orc’s cock to get a feel for his length and overall size. As much as she wanted to stay and enjoy him to the fullest extent, she had a job to do. A long string of saliva connected Tyrande’s lips to his cock when she finally pulled away, but it was wiped away with the back of her hand. “Satisfactory. Now let’s see how your brothers compare.”

And so Tyrande went down the line, dropping low before each orc in turn and taking their dick between her lips. Sometimes she would pause to indulge herself by kissing and licking along the shaft in order to coax out a tiny bead of precum. She found the smell and taste of their cocks intoxicating, and the small salty treat made her evaluation all the more enjoyable. The second orc was much like the first, somewhat stunned by this turn of events, but the third orc took a more active role by thrusting his hips toward her face as she serviced him. Tyrande smiled at his enthusiasm and made a mental note to score him slightly above the previous orcs. Whether his actions were meant to deter the priestess or encourage her to properly finish the deed she didn’t know, but he would be denied all the same, although she still took the proper time to sample every inch of his cock before leaving him rockhard and unsatisfied. When she moved onto the fourth orc, Tyrande found him shivering ever so slightly. He might have been nervous or perhaps the cold air was starting to chill his core, but either way the moon priestess was in for a surprise as soon as she wrapped her lips around his pillar of flesh.

Tyrande had barely even begun, her lips only gliding halfway down the lucky orc’s shaft, before the first spray of sticky spunk hit the back of her throat. Her dark eyes lit up with excitement as her mouth was flooded with shot after shot of hot orc jizz, so much that it began to leak from the tight seal of her pursed lips. The elf matriarch moaned in approval and, desperate not to lose a single drop, shuffled her lips further down the cock so that the tip could settle firmly against her throat’s entrance. There would be plenty of time in the night to savor the flavor and aroma of orc spunk on her tongue, but right now she wanted to feel her throat seeded by cum, to feel that sinful sensation of swallowing the endless creamy torrent again and again. Tyrande’s eyes flicked upward to watch his expression as he came, but for the orc it was a much better sight to see the High Priestess’s cheeks bulging with his seed, the thin trickle of white at the corner of her lips, and the distension of her throat stuffed by his dick.

The high priestess pulled her lips off the orc cock with a lewd slurp and watched hungrily as a dribble of cum leaked from the tip. “Seems we have a quick shooter here,” said Tyrande as she licked up a speck of cum that clung to her bottom lip. She knew from experience that such a thing was rather embarrassing in human cultures, but orcs were different. The brutish species had been blessed with a near imperceptible refractory period and, if the rumors from Horde prison camps in the Barrens were to be believed, a single orc was capable of impregnating over a dozen women in a night. Indeed, the green cock before her eyes had flagged just the slightest bit, wilting softly for only a brief second before returning back to its previous stiffness, fully erect and ready to go again. Tyrande giggled with joy and leaned in to reward the horny orc with a wet kiss, her tongue sneakily slipping from between her lips to lap up the runaway drop of cum that dared trying to escape. “Mmm, I think you’ll do just fine. What’s your name, orc?”

The green-skinned stud shivered from Tyrande’s gentle yet deliberate touch. He could hardly believe his luck. A day ago he was just another disposable grunt marching on the frontline of battle, and although being a captured prisoner of war was about the lowest station for an orc, he would gladly trade such humiliation for the experience of having Tyrande Whisperwind herself sucking his dick. “M-my name?” he asked jitterily, more from the aftereffects of his orgasm than fear. “It’s Vrok!”

“Vrok you say? Hmm, not a bad name.” Tyrande smiled coyly to herself as she played with his cock, angling the shaft upward so that she could lick at the full, healthy scrotum underneath. His heavy musk practically radiated off those heavy green balls, compounded by the previous day of marching and fighting in heavy armor. A potent cocktail of sweat and pheromones wafted through her nostrils and made Tyrande’s head swim with cock-drunk dizziness. Her tongue lathered the wrinkled skin with saliva, eagerly tasting every inch of the orc’s overwhelming virility. “But I bet we can think of a better name for you. Perhaps something more befitting your new role as my personal fucktoy?”

The connotation wasn’t lost on Vrok, but he choose to focus on the implications of the last part rather than the first. He certainly wasn’t about to disagree with the prospect of become a living dildo for the rest of his captivity, especially not with the night elf matron currently slurping away at his cock. Besides, it sure beat sitting in a cage waiting for an execution. “Y-yes! That sounds great, your… uhhh, majesty!”

“Grow a spine, Vrok,” snarled the caustic orc to his right. This one’s body was just as large as Vrok but a shade darker of green and covered head to toe with battle scars. He was clearly a veteran of many wars and would sooner see Tyrande’s head on a stick than on his cock. “If you capitulate to these forest savages, I’ll gut you myself!”

“My, my. A bit ill-tempered tonight, aren’t we?” Tyrande looked up at the outspoken orc with amusement, the same way one would look at a puppy throwing a tantrum. “After being humbled on the battlefield, I thought you’d be more willing to take a victory when it’s being offered to you. But I’m sure we can find some way to take the edge off your rage.” Even as she continued to lick and suckle upon Vrok’s balls, one of her hands reached out and wrapped its fingers around the outspoken orc’s shaft. It was as hard as his enamored comrade – clearly arousal and anger were inseparable pair for orcs – and so she began to pump the shaft in a sort of lazy handjob while still giving proper attention to Vrok.

“Ugghh, it feels so good,” said Vrok as he practically shivered under Tyrande’s skilled oral worship. “Come on, Durogg, we already lost. Just let me have this.”

A fierce and threatening growl was Durogg’s reply. “Shape up, solider! No son of Orgrimmar would ever give into these savages. I knew you were as green as your skin and as thick as your skull the minute they put you on the frontline! You should be off chopping wood with the peons.”

“Maybe,” said Vrok with a low groan as Tyrande ran her tongue along the entire underside of his cock. “But I bet peons don’t get their dick sucked like this.”

He was certainly right, but his comments suddenly made Tyrande realize that she was spending far too much time indulging herself in this particular orc. As delicious as he was, there was still one more candidate she had to inspect, and it seemed he was the feistiest of them all. Shuffling forward, Tyrande took a more firm hold of Durogg’s cock by wrapping her fingers around as much of his circumference as she could, yet her hand couldn’t hope to encompass his impressive size. She leaned forward and tested him by licking the slit with the tip of her tongue, earning a grunt of disdain from above. “I knew all you filthy night elves were whores from the start. If you’re going to suck my cock then do it right, bitch.”

Tyrande couldn’t help but be impressed with his rancor. Here was this orc deep behind enemy lines, stripped nude with no hope of escape or rescue, completely at the mercy of the High Priestess and her most elite retinue, and getting his dick sucked no less! Yet still he remained defiant, ungrateful for the gift she was bestowing upon him. True, this was a ritual that she undertook purely for her own pleasure, but that didn’t mean there weren’t a hundred orcs back in Durotar who wouldn’t kill to be in his place. His fiery spirit and bravado immediately put him near the top of the list for Tyrande. If he was this fierce already, she could only imagine how intense he could get once they were fucking like animals. “Somehow I don’t think you’ve ever gotten your dick sucked properly until I came along,” she shot back, “but if you insist.” Into her moist depths went his throbbing member, which to be honest was nearly as impressive as his temperament and just as hot.

Durogg looked down and watched the priestess service him. If he enjoyed the deed whatsoever he certainly didn’t show it. His expression was twisted in a scowl of disdain. “Where is your cowardly husband, slut?” growled the orc. “Does that cuck know you’re here sucking the cock of your betters?”

Tyrande’s lips did their best to curl upward into a devious smirk despite being wrapped so tightly around his girthy shaft. It was cute how this orc was trying his best to rankle her, but his ignorance of her people and their ways was showing true. This was a time of war, and Malfurion knew better than anyone about the needs of Kaldorei women. As the foremost warriors of their people, the Sentinels fought hard to secure their borders, but they played hard as well. The aftermath of battle left the night elves in a state of constant arousal, and it was a time-honored tradition among the Sentinels to enjoy their spoils of war in all ways possible. They cared not for material wealth such as gold or resources of ore and lumber, so that left the only real spoils that matters: the physical bodies of their defeated foes. Tyrande and her sisters had very specific needs in order to quell their passions after victory, something to which Tyrande highly suspected the orcs could relate. The men all understood that. It was a part of their culture as inseparable as the worship of Elune.

As she crouched on the forest floor and bobbed her head along the orc’s throbbing shaft, Tyrande could feel her panties moistening. The matriarch’s eager elven pussy was starting to leak in anticipation of all the things she could do with these two well-hung studs in her own privacy, not that should would object to performing in front of the soldiers. Perhaps she would have one orc lie back and force the other to watch with envy as she rode him like a mount. Or maybe they would be put to better use double-stuffing her holes, filling her ass and pussy with their huge orc dicks as they pounded her into a screaming cock-drunk mess. Such filthy thoughts only made her white silken panties more damp, and Tyrande shifted uncomfortably as the neglected itch wiggled within her. The only way to satisfy her lust at the moment was to take Durogg’s cock deeper into her mouth, and so Tyrande did just that by lurching forward and taking the first few inches down her throat.

The gathered Sentinels began whispering among themselves, casting wide eyes toward their High Priestess and the lewd way her neck bulged as she took him deeper. They watched Tyrande deepthroat the orc cock with great envy, each one wishing they were in her place. The heat had already taken hold within their slender bodies, and several Sentinels began to huddle closer for comfort. They ran their hands over one another in a desperate attempt quell their lust, and even a few particularly bold night elves went at each other with hungry, frantic kisses. At least six Sentinels were making out with full open-mouthed kisses, their tongue entwining together in a lewd dance, before General Feathermoon cleared her throat loudly. Remembering their duty, the salacious Kaldorei peeled themselves away from one another, sharing a faint glimmer of eye contact and bashfully chewing their lips. Their fertile bodies were primed and ready, but they would have to wait until their matron made her choice before fulfilling their own desires.

All the while Tyrande was working to swallow every inch of that green cock, and the arrival of her plump lips against his groin signaled the completion of her task. With her nose buried in his pungent pubic hair, Tyrande cast her glowing eyes upward as her throat gurgled and tightened around his shaft. Durogg looked down at her and grunted in disbelief. The fact that this elf had managed to take his cock to the root was impressive, but that still didn’t mean he respected her. “Chock on it, bitch,” he grunted while a thrust of his hips. Tyrande’s eyes widened briefly as her nose mashed up against his stomach and her esophagus spasmed in a desperate attempt to force him out, but the night elf quickly regained control. Never once breaking eye contact, she gazed up at him with a raunchy twinkle in her eye daring him to challenge her again. He did not, instead settling for the pleasing sensation of her throat massaging his cock.

The burning heat between her legs had become too strong to ignore, and at last the High Priestess slipped a hand beneath the hem of her dress. She found the front of her crotch absolutely soaked through and through, the sheer material of her panties stained with arousal. Tyrande moaned around the cock in her mouth as fingers danced across her leaking slit. The thin fabric barrier held her back from fully committing, but the priestess found she loved denying herself just a bit longer. Her clit throbbed each time her fingertips brushed against it, but it was the clear outline of her juicy pussy lips that she gave the most attention. It didn’t matter to Tyrande how slutty she looked to the orcs watching, the way she fucked her throat on Durogg’s cock as she wildly stroked the front of her panties. The only thing that would make this better for Tyrande was another helping of hot cum, but she knew this orc wasn’t about to give that up so easily.

It was with great reluctance that Tyrande finally pulled off his shaft, now drenched from tip to root with thick globs of her throat slime. The green cock bounced in the air at full mast, suddenly looking so poorly neglected. Tyrande giggled softly to herself and gave it a soft kiss on the tip, a silent promise that she would be taking great care of it tonight. Rising to her feet and readjusting her gown to hide her damp panties, Tyrande nodded at both Vrok and Durogg. “I will take them both.”

“Both?” Shandris stepped forward. “I don’t mean to sound rude, mother, but do you really need two orcs tonight for yourself?”

“Of course not. I intended to share them, my child. With you.” Tyrande moved toward her adoptive daughter and with all the swiftness and grace of a skilled warrior swooped in and captured her lips in a deep kiss. Stunned, Shandris stiffened in alarm but quickly relaxed and allowed the High Priestess her pleasure. The two Kaldorei made out hot and heavy in front of all the Sentinels and orcs gathered, the latter of which watched with extremely hard erections. Tyrande pulled away with Shandris’s bottom lip caught playful between her teeth before letting go. “Come, bring those two. And leave the rest for your soldiers.”

As Vrok and Durogg were lead away from their orc brother, a good number of Sentinels had already discarded their lower armor with eager haste. A good half of the Sentinels stood watch just in case any of the orcs got too rowdy or felt the foolish need to escape, and so they would have to wait their turn with burning patience. The night elves descended upon their orc captives with soft cries of lust. Some of them immediately dropped to their knees and began sucking green cock in imitation of their High Priestess moments ago, while others pushed the orcs onto their backs to ride their cocks in a display of dominance. One particularly frisky night elf even got onto her hands and knees in front of her chosen mate, wiggling her exposed rump back and forth enticingly until the horny orc couldn’t help himself and slammed into her pussy from behind.

Howls of pleasure filled the night sky as Tyrande departed with her two prize studs in tow, and a smirk played across her lips with the knowledge that her own cries of passion would soon be joining theirs.


	2. Mother and Daughter Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the Darkshore warfront, Tyrande Whisperwind and her loyal Sentinels must find a way to unwind from the fatigue of battle. With all the Kaldorei men busy securing their defenses, the High Priestess of Elune turns to the spoils of war to satisfy her itch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

The two orcs prisoners were led by Tyrande and Shandris through the camp, arms still shackled behind their backs. All around them the celebration of victory had already begun. As decreed by the High Priestess for all her Kaldorei sisters, the captured Horde men were taken from their cages and passed around like spoils of war. Nearly every night elf woman in the base – save for the ones still on duty – had divested themselves of their armor. Now naked as the day they were born, they immediately went to work using the hostages to fulfill their wanton desires.

Vrok and Durogg stared on with astonishment at the impromptu orgy happening all around them. A chorus of moans filled the night air as strong elven bodies bounced atop tauren laps, knelt down to greedily slobbering on troll and orc dicks, and even laid down flat on their backs so the diminutive goblins could pound away at their juicy cunts. Even a few of the Horde women had been let loose by the more adventurous Kaldorei; Vrok caught sight of a female orc writhing in pleasure as two night elves covered her tits and pussy with hungry mouths, their hands roaming over her green-skinned body possessively.

Eventually the cries of passion and debauchery faded into the distance as the four of them reached the edge of the encampment and arrived at a thick line of trees. Tyrande and Shandris led the orcs deeper into the forest, gracefully winding between ancient trees as the more clumsy brutes stomped heavily through the underbrush behind them. Soon enough they emerged into a large clearing, a flat grassy plain with a sacred moonwell situated in the middle. Bright moonlight shone down upon the secluded grove through the gap in the canopy above. Despite the fact they had come to this land with the intent of despoiling it with war, even the orcs were caught off-guard by the ethereal beauty and majesty of the place. But their appreciation of the land was interrupted by Shandris approaching them both and unlocking their iron manacles, which fell to the grass with a dull thud.

“Here in this grove, I will allow you both your freedom,” purred Tyrande as she pressed up against Durogg and flattened her palm against his chiseled chest. “You’ll need it if you’re to have any hope of keeping up with our… appetites,” she said with a soft chuckle. But suddenly her sharp fingernails curled inward and dug into Durogg’s skin, not hard enough to draw blood but certainly enough to get his attention. “But if you entertain any thoughts of repaying our lenience with insubordination, this grove will be your tomb. You are very far from home, surrounded by legions of Kaldorei with far more knowledge of this forest than you’d hope to glean in a hundred lifetimes. Instead, I suggest you savor the moment and take advantage of the bounty we’re offering to you both.”

Durogg growled, his big meaty hands balled into tight fists that shook with fury, but he was still yet unwilling to make the first move. “And what exactly are you offering?” he asked.

The night elf matriarch clicked her tongue at him and peeled away from his body, sauntering away with her backside swaying suggestively with each soft step. “I think it should be obvious by now.” Tyrande’s hands ran up her body suggestively, starting at her upper thighs, caressing over her wide maternal hips, and all the way up to cup her bountiful breasts within full view of the two orcs. Vrok stared at the tantalizing show wide-eyed with his mouth gaping open and clearly watering, but Durogg kept his composure, even seemingly unimpressed. Off to the side, Shandris watched her mother intently, more out of a desire to learn from her example, yet she swapped her focus back toward the orcs to ensure they didn’t try anything foolish.

Tyrande brought her hands up to the back of her neck and gracefully took a handful of her long turquoise hair, gathered it into a loose ponytail, and pulled it aside to give both men an eyeful at her exposed shoulders and slender back. Her white priestess gown was cut quite low, giving a magnificent view of her smooth purple skin, the sharp yet elegant curves of muscle down to her narrow waist, and the graceful and incredibly sexy way she arched her back within the glowing moonlight. She turned her head slightly and looked back at them with a seductive glimmer in her eye, but she still left all the talking to her body.

Letting her hair tumble free, the High Priestess’s fingers pulled at the lacy string around her neck that held up the top half of her dress. As the fabric collapsed down around her stomach, Tyrande used an arm to suggestively cover her bare nipples from view. Though she wanted to tease the orcs just a bit longer, all with the intent of driving up their raging libido, the gesture did nothing to stop the generous amounts of lavender titflesh from swelling out around her forearm. With her free hand, the half-nude night elf pushed the rest of her gown down, her hips sashaying from side to side. The white material ran down her long, slender legs and fell into a silky puddle around her feet.

Now fully nude just as Elune intended, Tyrande dropped her hands to her side and revealed her covered breasts to the enraptured orcs in all their glory. Dark, dusky nipples crowned the finest pair of tits either of them had ever seen, absolutely perfect for sucking with plenty more flesh to play with. Undoubtedly Tyrande could feed a whole platoon of young with those breasts, and she had a body built perfectly for making babies. Her narrow, tapered waist exploded into thick child-bearing hips designed for an eager mate to grip onto as he pounded fertile offspring into her womb. As for the real prize, her pussy itself was surprisingly pink in contrast with the rest of her body’s purple skin tone, and a very obvious glimmer of arousal glinted in the light of the full moon.

As the two orcs stared at her statuesque form, Tyrande once more turn her back to them both and stepped over to a nearby tree, bending forward until her upper body was nearly parallel with the ground. Her plump, round ass now fully presented to the green-skinned studs, she wiggled it back and forth enticingly. “Now which of you will be the first to claim me for the night?”

Vrok shot forward instantly as if a pistol had gone off at the starting line. His fully erect cock bobbed ridiculously in the air as he ran toward the delicious night elf offered up to him so freely. When he got to Tyrande, the orc immediately grabbed two handfuls of ass and her squeezed her cheeks so tightly that the pliant flesh billowed from between his fingers. Tyrande certainly didn’t mind and even cooed back at him lovingly as her worshiped her thick ass, kneading and groping it to his heart’s desire. Yet her pussy hadn’t gone completely forgotten and already he was rubbing the full length all along her slit, coating his immense shaft in a generous amount of her nectar that flowed so readily. Vrok humped up against her bubble butt for a good amount of time, sawing his rigid cock back and forth between her plump thighs. The orc fully expected himself to wake up from this dream at any second.

All the while, Shandris had quietly discarded her own armor and clothing in preparation for the night’s festivities. She gave a brief sidelong glance to Durogg, who didn’t even seem to remember there was a second Kaldorei present from the way his eyes were glued to his orc brother thrusting against Tyrande. With a huff of frustration, suddenly feeling more envious of her mother than she would ever dare to admit, the elven general approached the very same tree onto which the High Priestess was currently clinging. Positioning herself on the opposite side to allow them both adequate room for the deeds to come, Shandris similarly bent over and waited for her own lover to approach from behind.

By now Vrok’s dry humping had reached a fevered pitch, but he had yet to penetrate the waiting priestess. Though Tyrande was loving the attention, she soon realized that the single-minded orc would need some assistance if they were going to move forward. Reaching down between her legs, Tyrande took hold of his turgid member, now slippery from her juices, and angled it upward just as Vrok pulled back. On the next push forward, the tip of his cock caught on her slick folds and held there for just the briefest of torturous moments before plunged in hard and fast. Tyrande herself was caught off-guard by how good it felt, his massive girth stretching her inner walls out and filling her in such a sinfully warm and satisfying way, and her hands tightly gripped the bark of the tree for dear life. “Oof!” she gasped aloud with her cheek pressed against the rough bark.

Vrok threw his head back and roared toward the night sky as he fully hilted himself with the Kaldorei leader. With his stomach held flush to her jiggling ass, the fat cheeks flattened up against his body, the lucky orc held there and savored the wet elf pussy wrapped around his cock. But as much as she loved the sensation of being stuffed to the brim with orc cock, even Tyrande grew a bit impatient and wanted to feel the full force of this stranger’s lust bearing down upon her sopping womanhood. She pushed back against him and rotated her hips to urge him on, and Vrok soon got the hint. Readjusting his grip on her broad hips for better purchase, he pulled back, making Tyrande moan with every green inch that scrapped against her sensitive walls, and lingered just briefly with his cockhead plugged up inside her entrance before thrusting back inside.

Shandris’ cheeks blushed bright red as she heard the loud cries of her mother’s passion on the other side of the tree. While the High Priestess was getting pounded raw and sloppy by her amorous paramour, the general was left wanting and waiting. Durogg was still watching the dirty scene in front of himself in disbelief, half out of shock that the night elf matron was such a wanton slut as to offer herself up so freely and half out of anger that his fellow orc had given to her witchy ways so eagerly. When at last he snapped out of his trance, Durogg’s stern glare met with Shandris’ own hard yet pleading stare from across the grove. Yet as much as he wanted to refuse this sordid debauchery, the proud orc couldn’t deny the affect it was having on him. His own green cock stood proudly at full mast, standing upright and completely neglected, but he was about to rectify that.

It took only a few more seconds of listening to Vrok and Tyrande fucking like rabbit up against the tree for Durogg to finally cave, and he approached the unoccupied night elf general with simmering rage in every step. Any apprehensions Shandris had about allowing this clearly disturbed orc access to her body evaporated beneath the weight of her own burning desire. Her own pussy had become as drenched as her mothers, and soft droplets were dripping onto the grass between her feet. Thus, when he arrived, Durogg found his own elven prize wet and ready. Shandris’s ass wasn’t as thick and bubbly as Tyrande’s, but it was still plump enough for Durogg to hotdog his cock between her cheeks. Like Vrok had down with the High Priestess’ thighs, Durogg was using Shandris’s ass like a masturbatory tool for his own aid. He had no interest in wetting his cock to make the inevitable entry any more pleasant for the elf.

Shandris moaned in frustration with every second that went by without that cock inside her. She pushed back against him, wiggled her hips from side to side, and did everything except beg to encourage him to fuck her. Where once Shandris had initial reservations about this ritual, she now wanted nothing more than for this brute to utterly wreck her pussy until she couldn’t walk for days. Translucent juices were now streaming down her inner thighs like a river of arousal, and Shandris was whimpering in wanton need, much to Durogg’s perverse satisfaction. When at last he was done toying with the simpering elf, he grabbed the base of his cock, slapped the full length against her rippling ass checks, and then shoved every inch up her impossibly tight cunt. Shadris threw her head back in a keening scream that echoed throughout the entire forest, and her eyes rolled back in raw pleasure.

The rutting of both night elves had now begun in earnest. Mother and daughter were fucked hard against the tree practically side by side by the relentless orcs, their delicate elven pussies stretched wide and defiled by barbaric cock. Yet they loved every second of the abuse, their mouths hanging open as endless moans of rapturous bliss filled the air. Tyrande, the initiator of this salacious celebration, looked completely frazzled with her luxurious mane of blue-green hair fluttering back and forth with each of Vrok’s thrusts, a few strands even fall against her face and clinging to the sweaty violet skin. The High Priestess’s pussy was so overly stimulated that her nectar was gushing out from around the thick cock stuffing her tight, dousing the forest floor below in a puddle of her filth. Neither was she shy about vocalizing her love for the orc’s dick, whether with cries of passion or words of encouragement. “Yes! Yes! By Elune, it’s so good, so thick! Keep fucking me, you brute! Don’t you dare stop!”

Her adopted daughter on the other hand was much more demure about getting fucked silly by one of her hated enemies. Shandris had her head hanging low and a hand clasped over her mouth to keep her lustful moans from spilling out too readily, but still she could not stop herself from crying out like a whore. Her other hand clung desperately to the tree to keep herself held up lest she collapse to the ground in her weakened state, at which point she had no doubt she’d spend the rest of the night on her back at the mercy of Durogg’s cock. The proud elf’s head swam with a delirious fuck-drunk haze as she struggled to recall the exact sequence events that led her, general of the Kaldorei armed forces, from a position of power to getting dominated and used like a submissive sex slave by this foul orc. Yet the pleasure coursing through her slender body was undeniable, and when at last the powerful orgasm that had been building within her exploded into reality, the hand fell from her mouth to allow a howling scream to announce her climax.

Tyrande wasn’t far behind her daughter, and as soon as she heard Shandris succumb to the pleasure of orc cock neither could she hold back any further. She raised her head up and thrust fiercely back against Vrok’s hips. “Pull my hair, you beast! Use me, destroy me with your co—Auhhh!” she cried out suddenly as Vrok did exactly as he was bidden and yanked hard on a fistful of her tousled hair. He pulled so hard that Tyrande had no choice but to arc her back upright like an experienced contortionist, and it was that combination of pain with pleasure that triggered her own climax. Squealing like a wild animal, the High Priestess squirted her lust all over her lover’s green balls. Both of Tyrande’s glowing eyes rolled upward into her head and the full length of her tongue flopped out as drool crept out the corner of her mouth. Vrok continued to pound the slobbering night elf as she continued to cum her brains out all while panting like a bitch in heat, which she very much was from the way she let him use her body so brazenly.

And use it he would. Vrok grunted through the tightness of her clenching pussy spasming around his cock, but never once did he cease pounding her into a gibbering mess all in pursuit of his own release. His fingers tightened around Tyrande’s hips, pressing deep and leaving red marks upon her purple skin that would last for hours. He hammered into her without mercy, filling the silent grove with the noisy _pap-pap-pap_ of his hips smacking against her jiggling ass. For an orc, there was no greater pursuit in life than the conquest of one’s enemies, and right now this red-blooded warrior wanted nothing more than to conquer Tyrande’s womb with a thick load of tiny soldiers.

The first rope of hot cum squirted against her cervix, prompting a lewd moan from the matriarch’s lips. Vrok slowed his thrusts only slightly as he came and started to pump Tyrande’s pussy with his creamy release. Tyrande may have started this night feeling confident should could take anything from these green-skin barbarians, but she had never taken a load quite like this before. Orc men were built for fighting and fucking, and every sticky shot went directly into the night elf’s womb with the full intent of breeding her. For Tyrande, the glowing warmth was the most incredibly sensation, the pinnacle of carnal delight, and sensation sent another orgasmic wave roaring through her body. The High Priestess shivered and mewled softly as her pussy was seeded by the stallion holding her tightly up against his hips, ensuring not a single drop could escape.

Not one to be outdone, Durogg took the reins of his own babbling elven cocksleeve, his hand fisted tightly in Shandris’s hair close to her scalp, and held her up so he could listen to her mindless screams as he defiled her dripping cunt with cum. Her eyes popped wide open as she felt the first blast of spunk splattered against her insides, painting her pussy white with the marvelously hot and creamy load. The dirty sensation of being used like a cheap cumdump triggered another rolling climax for Shandris, and her entire body convulsed uncontrollably in his grip. But Durogg did not relent and held his elf sextoy in-place as he continued to pump her tiny pussy into a frothy mess. Soon the thick jizz was bubbling and dripping from her abused snatch, plopping wetly onto the ground between quivering, unsteady legs.

Once every last drop had been deposited within the High Priestess’s depths, Vrok pulled himself free and stumbled backwards a few steps, his flaccid cock hanging low and covered with a thick film of their combined filth. Tyrande slumped up against the tree, clinging to its firmness for support while also delighting in the cooling sensation of its bark pressed against her overheated, sweaty body. When she looked over her shoulder and found Vrok staring dumbfoundedly at her creampied pussy, Tyrande giggled and crawled over to him on her hands and knees. Without hesitation, she opened her mouth wide and licked her tongue across his dangling cock, savoring the musky and tangy taste of his cum mixed with her nectar. The priestess of Elune took to dutifully cleaning her lover’s cock, slurping away like a woman starved.

On the opposite side of the tree, Durogg was considerably less gentle with Shandris. As soon as he pulled his cock from her pussy, her twisted her head by the fistful of hair and threw her onto the ground with a harsh growl. Shandris, in no condition to stop him or even catch her fall, crumbled onto the grass in a boneless heap. There she laid face down, her perky ass propped up in the air with her gaping twat leaking his seed down the back of her thighs. Durogg looked down at her disgraceful display with burning hatred, wondering how his people had ever lost a battle to this race of sluts.

The scene did not escape Tyrande’s attention however, and she pulled her mouth off Vrok’s cock with a lewd slurp. She crawled over to her prone daughter – all the while looking up at Durogg from the ground and giving him a suggestive wink – and carefully rolled Shandris onto her back. The night elf general looked up at her mother with a dazed expression, her eyes still foggy with lust, and thus she did nothing to stop Tyrande from leaning in and capturing her lips in an open-mouthed kiss. Both Vrok and Durogg looked on with astonishment as the two elves made out on the forest floor, soft and muffled moans wafting from Tyrande’s throat as Shandris simply let the priestess have her way.

“See how wonderful they are?” asked Tyrande when she pulled back. “You’ve been so tireless in your service to our people these last few weeks. Let go tonight,” Tyrande said as she gently caressed her daughter’s cheek, “And enjoy this bounty I’ve brought for us.”

And then, without waiting for a response from the dizzy Kaldorei, Tyrande dived down between smooth violet thighs and pressed her lips up against Shadris’s dripping pussy. The younger elf jumped slightly at the shocking sensation but soon relaxed as her mother’s tongue delved between her puffy folds to taste the creamy load within. Behind her, two orc cocks slowly grew back to full size, standing proud and ready to continue the night of passion. But they would have to wait until Tyrande had fulfilled her motherly duty by cleaning her daughter’s cunt of the very thick and very delicious creampie.


End file.
